Archer (Ishtar)
Summary Archer (アーチャー, Āchā) is an Archer-class Servant able to be summoned by the Protagonist in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Archer's True Name is Ishtar (イシュタル, Ishutaru), a Pseudo-Servant summoned into the body of Rin Tohsaka. A Babylonian goddess of fertility and a facet of the Earth Mother Goddess that gave birth to the world, she is a goddess of Venus who rules over good harvests, love, and prosperity as well as war and destruction. She is Gilgamesh's sworn enemy, for her pride and spiteful nature led her to appeal to the other gods to unleash the Bull of Heaven after he rejected her proposal, an event that directly led to the end of Enkidu. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, Low 5-B with An Gal Tā Kigal Shē Name: Ishtar, Rin Tohsaka Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years old, her host body is 17 Years Old Classification: Divine Spirit, Pseudo-Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Gem Manipulation, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Portal Creation, Immortality (Type 1), Size Manipulation (Can grow large enough to dwarf Venus), Resistance to Magic and magic-related abilities, such Spatial Manipulation and Petrification, Immunity to Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Age Manipulation (As a Goddess, her Divine Core prevents her from being suffering mental interference or unwilling changes to her own body), Skilled Bow Wielder, Can fire the concept of Venus at her foes Attack Potency: At least City level (Has B-Rank Strength, putting her on par with Saber), Small Planet level+ with An Gal Tā Kigal Shē (Can fire the concept of Venus as a projectile) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions via power-scaling (Has B-Rank Agiltiy and fought alongside numerous other Servants), likely Massively FTL travel speed and attack speed with portals and An Gal Tā Kigal Shē (Can travel to Venus in seconds and attack a point on Earth within a similar timeframe) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are stronger than the finest athletes) Striking Strength: Class XJ via power-scaling to other Divine Spirits Durability: At least City level (Has B-Rank Endurance, putting her on par with Saber under Shirou) Stamina: Virtually limitless Range: Several million kilometers (Can accurate snipe her foes on Earth with her Noble Phantasm while shooting from Venus), Interstellar with teleportation Standard Equipment: Heavenly Boat Maanna, her bow and ship Intelligence: Ishtar is an incredibly ancient and powerful goddess who was known for her violent and spiteful rebukes when scorned, becoming the sworn enemy of Gilgamesh in the process. In addition, the influence her host, Rin Tohsaka, has left her far less irrational than she would normally be. However, she remains rather proud and haughty and often believes that she is more influential than she actually is. Nevertheless, she remains a capable combatant that can fight on par with other Divine Spirits despite her drop in power from being summoned into a human body. Weaknesses: Ishtar is rather prideful and haughty and thus rarely takes things seriously, Is not particularly respected as a Pseudo-Servant and often believes that she's more influential than she actually is, She must charge her jewels beforehand to use Mana Burst. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm * An Gal Tā Kigal Shē: Mountain Range-Shaking Firewood of Venus (アンガルタ・キガルシュ: 山脈震撼す明星の薪; Angaruta Kigarushu: Sanmyaku Shinkan Su Myōjō No Maki) Ishtar uses Maanna's warp function to transport herself to Venus, where she condenses its concept into a projectile to fire at her target area, dealing catastrophic damage on impact. Class Skills * Magic Resistance (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic"): An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Due to being a full-blown Divine Spirit incarnated in human form, Ishtar has a stellar A-Rank in this ability, rendering her immune to a plethora spells from the Age of Gods and utterly invulnerable to the spells of modern magi. This also applies to indirect magical attacks, such as magical hypnosis, petrification, and spatial manipulation. *'Independent Action' (単独行動, Tandoku Kōdō, localized as "Independence"): is the ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from the Master. At the higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they can not supply Magical Energy due to injury. Ishtar's Rank in this skill is A, which mean that is possible for her to fight even without a Master to supply her with prana. However, this skill may be irrelevant due to the fact that she summoned herself into human form. * Goddesses Divine Core (女神の神核 , Megami no kami kaku): is a skill that express being a perfected goddess from birth. A composite Skill that comprises the Skill Divinity, preserves the absoluteness of the mind and the body, repels mental interference and prevents the body from changing and growing. Personal Skills * Manifestation of Beauty (美の顕現): As a powerful goddess of beauty, Ishtar possesses a supernatural ability to charm others and manipulate them with her sheer charisma on a scale surpassing any mortal. While this skill would normally possess a plethora of other abilities, the limitations of her vessel reduces it to a mere boost to her vessel's Charisma, granting her great leadership skills while making her arguments and statements far more persuasive as a subtle form of mind manipulation. * Mana Burst (Jewel) (魔力放出（宝石)): While Ishtar would normally possess nearly unlimited power over the space-time of Earth and its concepts of civilization, her vessel's natural inclinations have limited her to expressing this immense power in the form of bursts of energy discharged from jewels she creates with her own power. Although devastating when performed, it requires a significant amount of preparation time as the jewels must be charged before use. * Shining Golden Crown: While its current canon effects are unknown, this skill allows Ishtar to temporarily render herself invulnerable while allowing her to pierce the invulnerable of others with the radiance of her Divinity. In addition, this ability charges Heavenly Boat Maanna with energy upon activation, preparing her to fire her Noble Phantasm. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Nasuverse Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Portal Users Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Concept Users Category:Bow Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Spirits Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5